I'm Sorry
by TopazFlame7
Summary: "Right here. And Thor did nothing. There was nothing he could have done; he had never felt so powerless before as he watched his younger brother slip away from him"
1. Chapter 1

Loki looked up at Thor, his eyes filled with so much sorrow that no words could ever describe. He looked down at the cold abyss of space and then back at Thor. He had made his choice. Loki let his fingers slip from the golden staff and he fell back into space.

Right here. And Thor did nothing. There was nothing he could have done; he had never felt so powerless before as he watched his younger brother slip away from him. Thor's heart was ripped apart once more as he stood on the shattered edge of the rainbow bridge, and relived the horror that plagued his thoughts ever since Loki let go. He should have been able to stop him. Done something. Anything. He should have been able to see early on that Loki had been slipping from him. Loki had been becoming more and more isolated from Thor and the other warriors. Thor saw Loki being put down by Odin again and again, usually for something that he was not at fault for. Thor should have said something then, some words of comfort for his brother. Whenever Odin had reprehended Loki, Thor had just stood there and did nothing to defend him. Another wave of guilt his Thor, and it was so powerful he could barely stay conscious. He was a coward. Though brave in battle, he couldn't even defend his brother from the harsh accusations of his father. Thor took a step closer to where the bridge dropped off into nothingness. Maybe he should jump too, he deserved it more than Loki had. He should have listened when Loki was trying to talk to him, before all of this ever happened. But he just ignored him. Paid no to attention to his brother's struggles and how Loki's heart was ripped to pieces every time he did. "I'm so sorry Loki," he whispered to himself, "I'm so sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

Thor turned away from the jagged edge of the Bifrost and walked slowly back to the palace. He passed rooms and corridors without really seeing them. Everything he saw remained him of Loki, and how Thor played a role in Loki's choice to let go. They used to be inseparable; always doing everything together. They had spent long days planning what they would do when they were king, go exploring, make up all sorts of games, and of course, get in everyone's' way. The thought brought a small smile to Thor's lips. Even as children, the differences between them were extremely prominent. But it hadn't mattered to them then. Thor wished more than anything that things had stayed the way they were, in simple childhood bliss. As they grew older, they began to grow apart. Thor began training for his now obvious role as king, and Loki had faded into the background. Loki had come to see Thor regularly, trying to salvage their bond, but Thor mostly ignored his attempts. He ignored everything his brother told him and dismissed any advice he had to offer. Thor didn't realize it until much later, but he was the only one that Loki had. Odin had abandoned all communication with him; Sif and the Warriors Three wanted nothing to do with him either. Thor was the only one who even tolerated him. Thor let his mind wander back to when he had battled his brother at the Bifrost, where he and his brother had faced off for the last time. Thor didn't want to fight Loki, but it seemed like Loki had wanted to hurt him. But he didn't. Of course. Thor slammed his fist into the wall in frustration. Why hadn't he thought of this before? Thor had seen his brother fight before, if Loki wanted to really hurt someone, he could do it easily with one spell. But he had barely used magic when they were fighting. Even after all Thor had done to his brother, Loki couldn't bring himself to hurt him. Thor had probably hurt his brother more than he could fathom when he pushed Loki away for the last time. Loki had relied on him for support and help, but Thor would give him none. He suppressed the urge to smash the wall again, but stopped and realized that he was right next to where Loki's room should be. He looked down the hall and even retraced his steps to make sure he was in the right place. There was no sign of the heavy wooden door that was the entrance to Loki's room. Loki had the only room on this floor, another sign of his rejection from the other people of Asgard. Thor thought for a moment. It wasn't possible for a whole room to just disappear, was it? Did Odin do it to try to erase Loki's memory of Asgard? Thor doubted it. Did Loki himself do it? That was more probable; Loki wouldn't want anyone scavenging through his things. Suddenly Loki was hit with a strange wave of magic, which took him back to one of Loki's failed attempts to try to teach Thor something. "Magic always leaves traces." Loki was saying. It felt like Thor was looking into a window of his past. He watched as the Thor in the past pushed past his brother, knocking Loki's books to the floor. The past Thor left the room, and as Loki bent over to pick up his books, Thor saw a tear slip out of his brother's stunningly green eyes. Suddenly the window vanished and he was left staring at the blank wall again. Was he really that harsh? Thor felt like he was going to be sick. All he could see was the tear falling from Loki's eye. Wait, why had that happened? Was his brother still trying to show him something? "Magic always leaves traces," Loki's words echoed in his head. Slowly as not to disturb anything, Thor bent down and began to look around the floor and the wall where he thought Loki's door had been. Thor checked ever crevice and corner of the corridor, but found nothing. In anger, he kicked the wall, and watched, fascinated, as a long crack crawled up the wall, knocking a small stone. Behind it was a small gold ring wrapped in a thin parchment. Loki. His brother had set this up; it was a magic trap set perfectly for Thor. He had wanted only Thor to find it. Thor looked at the small gold ring in his hand; it was Loki's ring. It was the one his brother always wore and Thor could sense the powerful magic around it. Too small to fit any of Thor's fingers, he slipped into his pocket and was comforted by the sense of Loki's presence. Was this also something his brother planned? Thor slowly unfolded the piece of thin parchment. Written on it, in Loki's perfect script, were two words.

I'm Sorry.

Guilt and remorse hit Thor in a wave that was so strong he could barely stand. After all that happened, Loki still blamed himself, and always would. "No Loki," Thor whispered to himself, "I'm sorry." He vowed to himself that if he ever saw his brother again he would apologize to his brother for everything. Unable to control himself any longer, Thor slid down the wall, burying his head in his hands. Thor began to sob as he never has before, the sounds of his anguish echoing again and again down the empty passageway.

Sorry it took so long to update! Thanks to everyone who reviews, favorites, etc. Also, is anyone has any questions, comments, or suggestions please feel free to share. (cyber cookies!) Thanks again


End file.
